eric potter and the sorceres stone
by Crazykat100
Summary: His Name wasn't Eric when he was born . It was Quasimodo and he was a strange boy living hidden away in the Notre Dame cathedral.Until his 11th birthday when his life changed forever ! Because Quasimodo is no ordinary boy .He's a wizard !


**Chapter 1 : The Real Boy Who lived** .

You think you know this story don't you .What if I told you there was more .That Harry wasn't the One to defeat voldamort . And that his wand was not connected to voldamort's . Our story begins long before harry is even born in godricks hollow .everyone is asleep except for one young couple . Lily and James Potter .Is everything packed Lily .Yes James everything is packed . OK then it's time to leave . he throws a time turner around his and his wife's neck and they disappear . People in godricks hollow . Are curious to find out where the Potters disappeared to .But the other witches and wizards figure they probably went into hiding . After all you couldn't be to careful these days . Not with voldamort on the loose .Meanwhile in 14th century France a young gypsy woman is about to give birth to a son .The young gypsy woman is none other than Lily Potter in disguise .When their son is born James refuses to let her see it .What's wrong James let me see our son .I'm sorry Lilly something went wrong he's... he's ... Well see for yourself .He handed Lily the bundle in the blankets .She pulled back the blankets and almost cried when she saw her sons unfortunate appearance . He was deformed to say the least and he had a hump protruding from his back . But she smiled his hair was the same shade of red as her's and his eyes were the same color as hers as well . She smiled and began to cry he's beautiful James . What ! But what about - our kind has been judged and persecuted since time began . I will not judge My son just because of a few flaws . Alright then he said smiling when he saw his son smile . What should we name him ? Hmm ? Said Lilly thinking for a moment . Eric . She said . Then Eric Potter it is . Said James .But that night as Lilly laid down to go to sleep she heard her son cry . They didn't sound like the normal sounds a baby made . Her son sounded like he was in pain more instead of just being upset. She soon realized it was her sons back that was bothering him . She begged James to do something .Finally they decided to go to Paris . The trip wasn't exactly smooth . The wind was incredibly strong and her son was crying as well because of the cold . Her husband and her husband's friend looked nervous .Shut it up will you ! Said her husbands friend . Well be spotted ! Hush little one she said to her son . Her husband had a reason to be afraid . She had heard all about the cruel judge , Claude Frollo and how he hated gypsies . When they finally arrived at their destination as they were unloading their things an arrow flew right past her husband's head and fell into the water .Soon they were surrounded by guards .Suddenly out of nowhere came a man on a black stallion .She realized immediately who it was . Judge Claude Frollo ! Said her husband terrified .Soon her husband and his friend were put in chains and taken away . Bring these gypsy vermin to the palace of Justice . You there what are you hiding .One guard said grabbing Lilly's arm .Stolen goods , no doubt . Take them from her .Frollo said .Realizing her son was in danger she stomped down hard on the soldiers boot and ran .But Frollo followed right behind her .She Saw the Notre Dame cathedral up ahead .She ran to the door hopeful for safety . Sanctuary please give us sanctuary she cried banging on the door . But no one answered she tried to run but it was to late !Frollo rode up behind her grabbed the bundle and kicked her away sending her falling backwards where she hit her head on the steps . Nocking her unconscious .When she woke up her son was gone the archdeacon explained what had happened .She realized there was nothing she could do to get her son back so the next day Lilly and James ( Who had managed to escape from Frollo's guards ) went back to their own time .Meanwhile Quasimodo ( For that was the name Frollo had given the child ) grew more and more deformed with every day .But his heart stayed the same . Little did he know that he had a brother .Or that he was practically more famous then his brother . He was the boy who lived .The boy the whole wizarding community knew about .The Potter's had mentioned that they had left their son behind in Paris ,at least they mentioned him before they died . But Quasimodo thought they had abandoned him . Until one night on The night of his 11th birthday he found out the truth . It was dark and Quite that night Quasimodo was sound asleep and once he was asleep it was hard to wake him . But danger was approaching and fast .A cloaked figure stepped into the room . The figure had beady eyes like a rat . in fact he was able to change into a rat whenever he wanted .For the mysterious figure was none other than peter pettigrew .One Voldamorts most loyal followers .Of Course back in his time voldamort is dead .But he's not entirely dead .Pettigrew could hear his master whispering in his ear telling him to kill Quasimodo .Pettigrew Obeyed .He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the eleven year old boys head . Avada kedevra ! But the curse didn't kill the boy instead the curse rebounded and almost killed him .Suddenly Dumbledore and Hagrid appeared .unfortunately they were to late Pettigrew was already gone when they arrived .Hagrid my old friend go erase the Old Judges memory .The boy will no longer be staying here .He said letting Hagrid borrow his wand . Meanwhile Quasimodo was starting to stir he cried out in pain and Dumbledore looked at him to make sure he was alright .He was fine . Then he noticed the scar on his forehead . It was the same as his brother harry . He sighed looking at the lightning bolt shaped scar on his head .The boy started to wake . Master ? The boy asked thinking it was Frollo that leaned over him then he fainted .

 **I do not own the hunchback of notre dame or harry potter so no body get mad and sue me ok ? plus this story came from my wattpad acount actually i just decided to transfer it over. hope you like it!**


End file.
